


enchanted.

by hidlaw



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cinderella AU, Fluff, HQSwiftWeek2020, M/M, Miya Atsumu-centric, POV Miya Osamu, Romance, Song: Enchanted (Taylor Swift), Songfic, background - sunaosa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidlaw/pseuds/hidlaw
Summary: “Your Majesty, Your Royal Highness. My lords, ladies, and nobles and people of our land, Prince Atsumu will now choose his partner for the first dance. Let our ball commence!”A resigned look crosses Atsumu's features and just when he's about to yield, the double doors burst open and a sea of blue fabric spills in.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 83





	enchanted.

**Author's Note:**

> #HQSwiftWeek2020  
> Day 2: Speak Now - Enchanted.
> 
> Here is my self-indulgent Cinderella AU, written within a single day and fueled by 3 hours of sleep and the song Enchanted on loop. Enjoy!

Opening the invitations to the entire kingdom had been clever on his twin's part, Osamu can give him that.

Ever since that hunt in the woods, Atsumu had been restless trying to find ways to cross paths with the farmer he met there. Osamu could've sworn his brother had been bewitched had he not seen the young man himself.

They were merely talking, horses circling each other, but Atsumu had the brightest, most taken smile he had ever seen. No, it's not witchcraft. It's much worse. He's never seen his brother so helpless.

Naturally, when he hears Atsumu's demand that has their father gawking, Osamu doesn't blink. This is coming from the one who jumped out of the window after their father forbade him from taking another step down the stairs. The same one who lead their armies with a razor sharp grin when the kingdom of Inarizaki was in siege. His brother is a _very_ determined man.

But this time Atsumu isn't driven by something trivial or frenzied. This time, Osamu is convinced, he is driven by a force so warm and demanding that is it hard to ignore. A yearning heart.

And so they stand there, tall and proud, on either side of the king's throne, waiting to see where Atsumu's heart will lead them. Atsumu discards his unruly, shaggy excuse of a hair for something neat and slicked back. Osamu wears his hair as usual, tidy and handsome. Both are wearing the red, black, and gold of Inarizaki.

The balcony they're situated on gives them a full view of anyone who enters. A handful of royalties from different kingdoms file in as well as the good nobles and people of their own. The palace thrums with life but it somehow doesn't reach his brother's eyes.

Atsumu wears his practiced smile, smoothed and perfected by years and years of court pageantry and negotiations. Osamu is very familiar of it as he has his own. He watches his twin carefully, wondering if that ridiculous sunny smile will break any minute now.

The minutes tick and turn into hours and the smile doesn't show itself.

“Tsumu.” The nickname slips with ease along with a sliver of sympathy.

Atsumu immediately catches and discards it. “He will come.”

Osamu hums. For the sake of his brother, he hopes so too.

“Our King still expects you to marry royalty, you know.”

His brother smiles, eyes pointed below where he acknowledges and gives a nod to one Princess Yachi. If whispers of the palace are true, the royal cabinet have already made an arrangement with the kingdom of Karasuno. Atsumu will not be pleased. 

“And you already know my answer to that.”

Osamu does. Their King Father had granted his brother's wishes provided that he still chose someone of royalty. The king had made him promise and Atsumu, never one to make promises he can't keep, only smiled.

Osamu had gone through the same thing a couple of months ago. Needless to say, it had been tedious. 

But somehow along the way, fate, and all the other messy forces that govern the universe, gives him a reason not to complain because at the other end of that arranged engagement, Osamu met the love of his life. 

He had been lucky there. Atsumu isn't so. But when has his rascal of a brother ever depended on luck?

The herald's voice rings clear throughout the ballroom, tearing him from his train of thought. Atsumu scours the crowd, his frown deepening. 

“Your Majesty, Your Royal Highness. My lords, ladies, and nobles and people of our land, Prince Atsumu will now choose his partner for the first dance. Let our ball commence!”

A resigned look crosses Atsumu's features and just when he's about to yield, the double doors burst open and a sea of blue fabric spills in.

_Ah._

Slowly, the entire crowd turns to look, curious gazes fixed at the top of the double staircases. The music in the room swells, although Osamu's sure he's just imagining it.

There he is.

Hard not to notice him. Hard to believe that he's the same man they've met in the woods either.

His brother has always had a flair for timing and dramatics. Atsumu would appreciate this, although most likely unintentional.

The gentleman that arrives late has silver hair, blackened at the tips, and his aloof fox-like gaze holds a warmth behind them that flickers through just so, complimenting the flush of his cheeks. His dress is a magnificent blue, simple and elegant, yet dulling everyone else in the room.

He hears Atsumu breathe out of relief and disbelief and there it is, the ridiculous smile he's been waiting for.

They gravitate towards each other, eyes held, and the crowd parts to make way for their reunion.

“ _It's you._ ” Atsumu grins.

The gentleman drops to a single knee though it's hard to see with his dress pooling around him. “Your Highness.”

“Please. It's Atsumu.”

The man stands and the faint smile on his lips is so sweet, so delicate, it could arrest anyone. That means Atsumu is close to passing out now. “I apologize for being late, Atsumu.”

The breathless chuckle Osamu hears confirms his theory. “You can make it up to me with this dance. If it pleases Your Highness.”

Atsumu offers his hand and the entire crowd holds its breath. The gentleman takes it.

It starts with a simple waltz and Osamu watches how easy they are able to make a simple dance their own. Atsumu leads, in no rush, and the man has no trouble following, moving just as graceful as his brother. His dress seems to flow along, spreading wide with each delicate spin and giving life to each movement he makes.

No one looks away. Everyone is looking at them, or rather everyone is looking at this enthralling young man.

And Atsumu, Atsumu who's having the pleasure of the world narrowing into just the two of them, just lights up.

  
  


Once the first dance is over, everyone claps to express their awe before the symphony shifts into something more upbeat and the rest of the guests spill into the dance floor. At the corner of his eye, Osamu sees a familiar figure joining him and he splays his fingers in invitation, feeling a warm hand slip into his own.

* * *

Atsumu may have the dance floor all to himself but Osamu has better ideas.

He squeezes Rintarou's hand and tugs him away, swapping all the crowd and chandelier lights with the moon and the the royal garden stretching before them.

“You're late.” Osamu chides. It's one of the first things he found out about his beloved and Osamu finds himself not minding it, although he never passes up the opportunity to playfully scold the other.

“I'm here, aren't I?” Rintarou grins and Osamu knows he's already lost. He gathers himself before he melts any further.

Rintarou hums. “I don't think I've ever seen the man that your brother was dancing with.”

“I've only seen him once during our hunting party. Tsumu ran into him in the woods.”

His fiance seems to take mild interest in that. “I see.” Then he adds, “They look like quite the pair.”

Osamu nods. “I've never seen him like that.”

“Like what? Happy?”

_Not quite,_ Osamu thinks, _Something more._

Instead, he nods. “Something so.”

* * *

  
  


“Are you sure we should be here?”

They've made their way to the secret garden where a single swing sits in the middle and pink roses dot the green shrubs. Osamu remembers showing this to Rintarou for the first time and how beautiful the shade of pink on his cheeks were.

Tonight, there are no pink cheeks and Rintarou is looking especially amused.

“What do you mean?” Osamu frowns and try as Rintarou might, he still sees the smile he hides. Whatever the joke is, Osamu wants in. 

“It's a beautiful night.” He sighs, the infamous dramatics of the Miya bloodline showing itself. “And you won't even let me be romantic?”

Rintarou doesn't waver, a brow raised in superiority and a smirk plastered on his handsome face. “Be quiet, Samu.”

Osamu rolls his eyes and nudges the wooden swing with his boot. “Just get on.”

As if on cue, and proof that the universe favors Suna Rintarou, gentle footsteps head their way, Atsumu's voice floating closer in light chatter.

Before Osamu can even piece together what's happening, Rintarou strategically shoves him behind the tallest bushes while also getting a good view of the swing.

When the door creeks open, the secret garden is bare and Atsumu leads the comely man in.

“I've never showed this place to anyone before.” He smiles.

Osamu grounds his teeth. Liar. He's shown it to a princess once. Granted they were only 9 but still.

“What is he doing here?!” Osamu hisses quietly but Rintarou hushes him, peeking through the thick bushes.

“ _Being romantic._ ” Rintarou chuckles and Osamu bites back a groan. They settle themselves once more, watching the scene unfold before them.

Atsumu and his mysterious prince seem to have a lovely time bantering. His brother managed to get the man to sit on the swing and he pushes ever so gently.

A sliver of guilt settles in Osamu's chest for eavesdropping like this but it's momentarily buried when something falls into the grass.

A shoe, Osamu realizes. Atsumu lifts it up with care and grins. “Why is it made of glass?”

The man blushes, his smile gentle and true. “And why not?”

Atsumu slips it back on, a tinge of warmth in his smile now. “There.” With a huff of breath, he tugs the swing close and suddenly they are unbelievably close. Osamu wants to look away, Rintarou leans in just a little.

“I want to know who you really are.”

The young man's eyes soften but he looks like he's holding back a great deal. When his lips part to speak, nothing comes out.

Atsumu is nothing but persistent. “Can I at least know your name?”

An easiness washes over those fox-like eyes. “My name is—”

The clock tower's chime rings throughout the palace and Osamu's glad it's loud or else they would've heard Rintarou's grunt. It's almost midnight.

“I have to leave.”

_Leave?_

“What?” Atsumu blinks. 

One look at the blue prince and his smiles are gone, replaced with something heartbreaking. It confuses Atsumu just as their spectators are.

“I... I have to go.” The urgency in his voice stuns Atsumu enough that he does nothing as his blue prince stands and jogs towards the door.

“No, wait!” Atsumu blinks, desperate. “Please don't go.”

The prince turns and nothing could have prepared anyone to see how sad his eyes are as he gives Atsumu one last smile.

“Thank you for a wonderful evening, Atsumu.”

The sweet magic of the evening fizzles and drains, any remnants of it clinging on to the silver-haired man as he runs back to the palace to exit it.

The garden is empty and so is the look in Atsumu's eyes. He dejects himself on the swing, brows furrowed with growing ache and confusion. “What?”

When they realize that the golden, dimwitted prince isn't moving, Osamu frowns at Rintarou. “What's he doing? Is he just gonna sit there?”

They blink. It seems like it. Osamu sighs inwardly.

Slowly, they emerge from their hiding spot.

“Psst. Tsumu.”

Atsumu startles, gripping on the thick ropes, and Osamu watches the emotions chasing each other across his face: shock, confusion, disbelief, rage. “How long—”

“What are you doing?” Rintarou helpfully interjects. “Go after him.” 

It's funny watching all that shock and fury shift into realization. Atsumu curses at them, very un-prince like, and stumbles on his feet before sprinting into a quick dash.

Osamu doesn't bother hiding his large grin anymore and he turns to Rintarou in silent invitation. He sees his fiance shooing him away with an amused smile of his own. “Go. Tell me all about it.”

And with that, Osamu runs after his twin.

* * *

“Wait, wait!” Atsumu pants, heart thudding, watching the young man slip away from him. “Please wait! At least tell me your name!” He is halfway down the steps now.

The young man whirls, hesitates when their eyes meet, and continues to rush down the bottom of the steps where a golden carriage awaits. 

“Hurry, please!” It rouses his coachmen from their sleep and he wastes no time in gathering himself and his dress inside. The four large steeds neigh to life and it pulls the carriage out of the palace grounds, farther and farther away from the prince.

Atsumu gets one last glimpse of him as he looks out the carriage window, eyes wide with affliction.

He doesn't even notice the captain of their guard and one of their dukes flanking him, only hearing the roar of his heart. There's a loud command to close the gates, but the carriage is already gone.

Something catches the moonlight that makes it glint and Atsumu rushes forward, retrieving a delicate glass slipper. Some of the light flickers back in his golden eyes. “Captain, my horse.”

“There'll be no such thing, Your Highness,” spits the duke. Atsumu shoots a withering glare at the tone and he's only somewhat placated by the reason behind it. “We don't know if it's a scheme to lure you out of the palace.”

Now caged, Atsumu's rage starts to build.

Osamu, who had taken his time, finally reaches the step that his brother is at. “Quite the chase. You could've run faster.” He turns to their officials and gives a polite bow of his head. “I'll take it from here.”

Now side by side, the princes of Inarizaki tend to look larger than they are, looming and formidable, and with Atsumu looking especially unforgiving, there is no room for disagreement in Osamu's words.

The captain and duke bow wisely, leaving the two princes to their bidding, and Osamu leads his older twin to his chamber, a firm hand to his back.

He makes sure to avoid the party, taking longer routes that leads Atsumu away. By the time they enter his chamber, the rage and lingering wonders of the night are long gone and Atsumu is left with bone-deep exhaustion.

He collapses on his bed with the most distraught look and it's the only time he loosens the grip on the slipper.

Osamu sits next to his twin's depleted form, the silence deafening. “What do we do now?”

“I have to find him, Samu.” 

Dark eyes shift over to meet dull gold ones. “With a single glass slipper? You do realize how large Inarizaki is, right?”

Atsumu sits up, leaning back on his arms instead. “Men have done more foolish things for far less.”

“And you never run out of foolish things to do.”

His brother chuckles but it's too empty for Osamu's liking.

“You've only spent a night knowing him, Tsumu.”

“And I would spend every single day getting to know him if only I had the chance.”

The blaze is back in his brothers eyes, muted by exhaustion but determined nonetheless. Osamu hates that he knows the feeling. He think of Rintarou and the many foolish things he'd do for him as well. Just like scouring the ends of the earth if need be.

Atsumu looks at him with eyes set. “I need to find him.”

Osamu nods, a sharpness in his eyes that tells Atsumu that his back is covered. “We gather our men tomorrow.” The faintest smile curls up at Osamu's lips, smug and sly at the edges, much like his brother's own. “I have a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> as you can see, i got lazy at the end. thanks for reading!


End file.
